KKPCALM30/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM 30 The girls looking at the school festival entrance.png|The girls see the school festival KKPCALM 30 The school festival entrance.png|The entrance designed for the school festival KKPCALM 30 Prince of Hearts Akira.png|Akira dressed as the Prince of Hearts KKPCALM 30 Akira is the head of the organizing committee.png|Akira is the head of the organizing committee KKPCALM 30 Miku with her grandmother.png|Miku with her grandmother Tomi KKPCALM 30 Cookie Tradition.png|The school festival tradition of one sharing cookies with their most important person KKPCALM 30 Lets la school festival.png|Let's La School Festival~! KKPCALM 30 Ichika as the white rabbit.png|Ichika as the white rabbit KKPCALM 30 Humpty Dumpty.png|Himari as Humpty Dumpty KKPCALM 30 Lion.png|Aoi as the lion KKPCALM 30 Gryphon.png|Ciel as the gryphon KKPCALM 30 Mad Hatter.png|Pekorin as the Mad Hatter KKPCALM 30 Dormouse.png|Tomi as the Dormouse KKPCALM 30 Miku as Alice.png|Miku as Alice KKPCALM 30 Students dressed as cats.png|The students in charge of the costume department, dressed as cats KKPCALM 30 Akira planning.png|Akira was part of the planning process... KKPCALM 30 Akira costumes.png|... she helped with making the costumes... KKPCALM 30 Akira working on props.png|... and helped with the props and decoration. KKPCALM 30 Akira calming a child.png|Akira calming a child KKPCALM 30 Fanclub swoon.png|Akira's fanclub swooning over Akira KKPCALM 30 Mother and child.png|Akira reunited the girl with her mother KKPCALM 30 Akira is reminded of Miku.png|The child reminds Akira of Miku KKPCALM 30 Yukari as the queen of hearts.png|Yukari as the Queen of Hearts KKPCALM 30 Cookie workshop.png|The cookie workshop for the school festival tradition KKPCALM 30 It's Akira....png|Yukari already knows who her most important person is KKPCALM 30 Ciel helps with decoration.png|Ciel demonstrates her expertise KKPCALM 30 Miku happy.png|Miku is happy that everyone is teaching her KKPCALM 30 Lets la cooking.png|Let's La Cooking~! KKPCALM 30 Ciel teaching Miku.png|Ciel helping Miku with the decorations KKPCALM 30 Decorated cookies.png|The decorated cookies KKPCALM 30 Miku feels sick.png|Miku coughing KKPCALM 30 Akira worried for Miku.png|Akira is worried for Miku KKPCALM 30 Elisio appears.png|Elisio appears KKPCALM 30 Akira sees Elisio taking Kirakiraru.png|Akira sees Elisio taking Kirakiraru‎ KKPCALM 30 Other Cures face off against a card monster.png|The other Cures face off against one of Elisio's card monsters KKPCALM 30 Akira on trial.png|Elisio puts Chocolat on trial‎ KKPCALM 30 Card Monster 2.jpg|The courtroom that Elisio set up KKPCALM 30 Festival goers and classmates.png|The festival goers and classmates on one side... KKPCALM 30 Trapped Miku.png|... Miku trapped on the other side. KKPCALM 30 Elisio as the judge.png|Elisio plays the judge KKPCALM 30 Chocolat angry at Elisio.png|Chocolat is furious with Elisio KKPCALM 30 Scale card monster.png|The scale card monster that Elisio creates KKPCALM 30 Miku's Kirakiraru taken.png|The scale card monster takes the Kirakiraru from the people Elisio trapped KKPCALM 30 Akira fighting the trump card monsters.png|Chocolat fighting the trump card monsters KKPCALM 30 Elisio shields the scale.png|Elisio shields the scale KKPCALM 30 Determined Chocolat.png|Determined Chocolat KKPCALM 30 Akira fires her own Kirakiraru.png|Chocolat fires her own Kirakiraru KKPCALM 30 Akira overloads the scale.png|Chocolat overloads the scale KKPCALM 30 Akira has rescued everyone.png|Chocolat managed to rescue everyone KKPCALM 30 The Kirakiraru stops Elisio from attacking.png|The Kirakiraru from Miku and the others stops Elisio's cards KKPCALM 30 Akira thanks everyone.png|Chocolat thanks everyone‎ KKPCALM 30 The wall breaks.png|Chocolat breaks the wall, opening it for the other Cures KKPCALM 30 Yukari angry at Elisio.png|Macaron is angry at Elisio KKPCALM 30 Elisio greets Yukari.png|Elisio greets Macaron KKPCALM 30 Cookies for everyone.png|Akira made cookies for everyone KKPCALM 30 Akira smiling.png|Akira smiling KKPCALM 30 Yukari made cookies for everyone as well.png|Yukari made cookies for everyone as well KKPCALM 30 Miku cookies for Akira.png|Miku has cookies for Akira, and vice versa KKPCALM 30 Sharing cookies.png|Miku and Akira sharing cookies Wallpapers Wall kira 30 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM30.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes